everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
William Wonka
William Wonka or better known as Will, he's a minor triagonist in Roald Dahl's 2005 movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but is a major supporting character in Ever After High. His destiny is in conflict with Charlie Bucket, he wants to inherit the factory after his famed father, but since he wasn't the first born of the Wonka family, he didn't get to inherit it, instead he wants to run the factory without Charlie Bucket's "assistance", since Charlie was chosen instead of him, therefore it makes him a Rebellious Rebel by deflaut. Appearance His attire is very much like his dad, he wears a hightop hat, coloured in crimson red, with a checkered rim around his hat. He has two game cards, which are made of hard dark chocolate sprinkled with orange flavored icing. Will has inherited his father's brown hair that seep and dangle in spikes just above his shoulders. He also wears bandages that resemble mummy wrappings all because when he was 6 years old, he was playing on one of his dad's candy-making machines which caught onto his clothes, resulting a nasty injury, however, despite having the wrap on him 24/7, he quickly grew to like it, because girls at the High-school he's attending to would feel sorry for him thus giving him they're attention. The bandages Will wears wrap almost all around his face, it covers his mouth, the top of his nose, though the front of his nose is peering out from the wrap, all along his cheeks, chin, neck and his right hand, with abit of wrapping hanging from loose ends. Will wears a T-shirt with a medium sized W poised on the front of his chest, filled in light purple with tiny gold bead-like skittles strung along around the poised W. On occasions, he wears both his T-shirt and vest, like his dad, except it lacks sleeves. His vest is black and purple, with a pocket-watch, though it's just for decoration, with a licorice chain attachted to it that happily sits in his left pocket. William's pants are like his dad's, black with a belt on the top, which is coincedently shaped like a gob-stopper, in red with the word written "Wonka" on his belt buckle, he also has smarties that go all the way top to bottom, along side his pants. His shoes, also like his father's, are black and laced. These shoes are pretty much normal, however they do have gold "W" on the front. Personality William, at an early age, was a very happy boy, he was (and still is) admired by girls all because he's the son of the eccentric, creatve and genuis Willy Wonka. He loved the attention and praises he got. However, all that changed when the Bucket's son was made heir. Will couldn't understand why his father wouldn't give him the Factory directly, but his father said, "Will, son, I already have chosen a heir to this Factory, and it will be Charlie, however you can work along side him!" That ignited Will's fury towards his father, all because he wasn't the first born, therefore he couldn't even inherit the Factory without having to share with the Bucket Boy. After Charlie was made heir to his father's Factory, this sent William into a envious, secretive, vindictive frenzie, Will couldn't believe his own father, giving someone else the Factory! And he didn't even give his own son a chance! However, despite his anger towards his father, he decided that if he couldn't get the Factory by inheritance, he'd pretend to be over it and work by Charlie's side (much to his dismay) then try to take the Factory by force. Life in the Factory Like mentioned previously, his life was wonderful, because he's the son of the world's most famous Chocolateir, which made him somewhat famous too. He absolutely loved the attention from the girls, and nearly boasted how great it was to be Mr.Wonka's son, but all that had vanished after Charlie had won the tour prize. Destiny Conflict On Legacy Day, William was having a lot of anger management problems, everyone kept talking about his dad's new heir to the Factory, which disgusted him to the point where being a Royal wasn't good enough for him anymore, therefore he became a roybel. When it was Will's turn to sign the book, he didn't hesitate to refuse a destiny that was supposedly "taken" from him, and said, "I'm William Wonka, son of Willy Wonka, and I'll write my own destiny, I wouldn't have had to rewrite my story if my father hadn't of made Bucket Boy heir!" and with that, he closed the book and left. He still wants to inherit the Factory and be famous after his dad, however he wouldn't do so with Charlie. Trivia *Will's 4 years older than Charlie. *His birthday is October 5 and his star sign is Libra. *He can't stand Charlie, his father's heir, to the factory which makes him secretly bitter and vindictive. *He wrote in his Journal that he'd rather work for Slugworth, his dad's rival, which is ironic. *Will's relationship with his father changed when he made Charlie heir. *He was named after his early father's name Will(y), as mentioned in his bio. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Fairytales Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Good turned Evil Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Villans Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Ever After High Category:Users of different powers